


In Dark Corners

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the LJ 300 Challenges Celebration: Challenge 41 Revisited: Abigail Crabtree</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Dark Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the LJ 300 Challenges Celebration: Challenge 41 Revisited: Abigail Crabtree

It’s there somewhere, hiding in a dark corner of my soul. The Thing that chases them all away. Nancy, Vanessa, now Abby. The Thing that makes me unlovable. The Thing even my parents seem afraid of. I just want someone to push away the dark. Is that too much to ask? Why does it have to hurt so damn much? I should be numb by now. 

“It’s not that she doesn’t love you,” Starsky says. How does he always know just what I need to hear? He shines a light in all my dark corners and the Thing scurries away.


End file.
